Forever is the World
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: OS - Regina a découvert que son père était Rumple et tente de mettre fin à ses jours. Emma va intervenir bien entendu... Mais il y aura des conséquences. SWANQUEEN


**Regina a découvert que Rumple était son père, Neal est donc son demi-frère. L'action se passe après le retour de Neverland et toute autre série d'événements qui ont pu éloigner Emma et Regina. Ils ont tous découvert en fait que les mondes étaient créés par des gardiens et maintenus en place. Rumple, Regina, Emma et Henry sont ces gardiens, oscillant entre le bien et le mal, entre les tentations du pouvoir dû à la magie et écrasés par les responsabilités qui leur incombent.**

 **La FF est incomplète, mais étant écrite à une période étrange de ma vie, je n'ai pas pu retrouver l'état d'esprit pour l'instant pour la finir. C'était une des toutes premières que j'ai écrit, donc désolée pour les fautes de style. De plus, elle a été écrite il y a deux ans, à peu près, et depuis la série a évolué.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Forever is the World**_

Regina se tenait au-dessus du gouffre. Il était si facile de vouloir plonger, d'en finir avec tout ça, ces mensonges, ces illusions, Cora et ses manipulations... Et maintenant, découvrir que son véritable père était ce fou de Rumple, c'en était trop. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Cora avait fait un marché avec son père, elle lui devait son premier enfant issu de leur relation. Elle l'avait condamnée à une vie de désolation. Elle avait été impitoyable, ruinant des vies entières en n'étant que le jouet, le pantin de ses monstrueux parents. Elle pensa à Henry, puis à Emma. Emma avait essayé de l'aider, mais c'était pure perte. À quoi bon ? Elle avait changé, certes, mais le poison dans son cœur l'étouffait jour après jour. La culpabilité la rongeait. La solitude aussi. Henry venait la voir toutes les deux semaines. Ça n'était pas assez, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lancer un sort pour forcer Emma et son ballot de frère, sorti d'on ne sait où, à lui rendre son enfant ? Non, bien sûr que non.

En finir était une bonne idée. Il suffisait de se poignarder avec cette dague qui avait appartenu à Gold et en finir rapidement avec cette sombre histoire. Oui, parce qu'à vrai dire, elle n'avait vu qu'une once de lumière dans cette histoire. Henry lui avait apporté de la joie et de l'amour pendant dix ans, mais maintenant... Il ne restait que des cendres de ce bonheur.

Elle se sentait lasse et usée. Le regard plongé dans le vide, elle se sentait attirée par ce dernier, qui semblait ainsi si reposant. Une fumée grise apparut alors. « _Gold, forcément_ » se dit-elle.

«- _Ah, ma chère enfant, ceci n'est pas à vous, je crois ?_ »

D'un geste, il récupéra la dague.

«- _Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. Gardez ceci et tailladez-vous les veines avec._

 _\- Je vous amène un petit cadeau, ma chère. Enfin, cadeau... Cela va dépendre de vous, tout cela... Vous savez, je sais toute chose, ou presque._

 _\- J'ai fini de jouer aux devinettes pour le reste de ma vie. J'ai eu les réponses, même aux questions que je ne me posais pas, hélas._

 _\- J'en doute, j'en doute._ » Dit-il, suivi d'un ricanement. « _Les mauvaises questions amènent les mauvaises réponses. Amusez-vous bien avec mon cadeau !_ »

Et il partit. Apparut alors Emma, dans une fumée plus blanche. Regina manqua d'air en la voyant arriver de façon si impromptue.

« _\- Regina ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu m'expliques là ?!_

 _\- Oh, moi ? Mais faire ce que tout le monde souhaite, disparaître de ce monde._

 _\- Ah ! Je vois, encore un choix judicieux Regina. Et pour Henry, je lui dis quoi ?_

 _\- Que je suis partie en voyage... Un long voyage. Je lui ai laissé ma fortune et les choses diverses concernant la magie si un jour ça l'intéresse. Même à toi je t'ai laissé quelque chose._

 _\- Oui, je sais. Je l'ai trouvé, c'est ce qui m'amène à toi._

 _\- Ravie que cela te pousse à m'adresser la parole. Mais je crains, ma chère, qu'il soit trop tard pour en discuter autour d'un thé._

 _\- J'aime pas le thé, ça tombe bien. Bon Regina, si on discutait sérieusement ?_

 _\- Ce que j'ai aimé avec vous, Emma, c'est perdre mon temps. Mais tout de même, occupez-vous bien d'Henry, soyez heureuse pour deux et laissez-moi._ » Dit-elle en trahissant l'émotion dans sa voix. « _Je ne suis qu'un monstre Emma, je ne mérite pas de vivre, tout simplement._

 _\- Mais non ! Vous avez prouvé votre valeur, vous nous avez aidé... Vous avez élevé notre fils._ »

Le regard de Regina déchira de part en part l'âme d'Emma : il n'était que désespoir.

«- _Oui, j'ai prouvé que la petite idiote qui croyait en l'amour était encore en moi, c'est touchant n'est-ce pas ? Mais vraiment, ça n'est pas suffisant pour éteindre le feu qui me consume, jour après jour, nuit après nuit..._

 _\- Laisse-moi t'aider ! Je peux... Le faire, Regina._ »

La brune la regarda intensément, pencha la tête, et se retourna pour sauter dans le gouffre, ce gouffre qu'elle avait découvert à Storybrooke ; une brèche dans le sol qui ne reliait aucun monde, et qui était juste très profonde. La création de la petite ville avait modifié certains aspects géologiques des environs. Emma s'élança et empêcha Regina de sauter, la maintenant au sol.

«- _BON MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT REGINA !_ »

Cette dernière la regardait, étonnée et pétrifiée.

« _\- Tu te calmes maintenant ? Il faut qu'on discute Regina..._

 _\- Bon, tu as fait ton boulot de Sauveuse, bravo, mais vous savez, demain et après-demain je vais recommencer Shérif Swan._

 _\- M'oblige pas à t'attacher !_

 _\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir accepter cette charmante proposition._ »

Regina tenta de se redresser, mais Emma la maintenait solidement au sol et, visiblement, utilisait sa propre magie.

«- _Je vois qu'on a fait des progrès depuis Neverland. Vous avez de la chance, je ne souhaite pas trahir ma promesse envers Henry._ » Dit Regina, qui savait surtout que maintenant, Emma était capable de lui résister.

« _\- Écoute, tu ne me donnes pas le choix._ »

Soudainement, elles disparurent des lieux. Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, le sol tournait autour d'elle, ses yeux lui brûlaient un peu, c'était caractéristique de certaines téléportations, surtout quand elles étaient subies.

«- _Bravo Miss Swan, félicitations. Vous savez de mieux en mieux maîtriser votre art._ »

Emma ne dit rien, elle se tenait debout devant Regina. Elle attendit que celle-ci se redresse. La brune reconnut qu'elle était dans un salon, dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

«- _Où m'avez-vous emmenée Swan ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?_ » demanda-t-elle tout en dépoussiérant son pantalon.

« _\- Ce lieu n'existe pas vraiment. Je l'ai créé, il a ses limites._

 _\- C'est charmant, vraiment_. » Répliqua la brune d'un ton sarcastique sans vraiment regarder ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

«- _Pour l'instant oui. Il faut qu'on parle Regina, et je préfère un cadre agréable pour cela._

 _\- Vous pensez vraiment me retenir ainsi ?! C'est pure folie, Swan._ »

Que lui voulait-elle vraiment ? Se demanda Regina. Ne pouvait-elle pas partir en paix de ce monde ?

« _\- Je vous demande de me donner une chance de pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis, je ne vous permettrai pas de mettre fin à votre vie ainsi..._

 _\- Bon Dieu, Swan ! Vous pensez avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi ? C'est quoi, la magie qui vous monte à la tête ?_ » Ricana-t-elle.

Emma resta légèrement silencieuse puis répondit.

« _\- Pas à proprement parler. Je vous laisse vous rafraîchir en haut, vous trouverez une chambre et une salle de bain. Installez-vous._ »

Le ton calme du Shérif était encore plus inquiétant aux yeux de Regina, qui prit le parti de rester sur place. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, et invita son hôte à en faire de même.

« _\- Pourquoi me retenir ? Quel intérêt, franchement ? Ça fait deux mois que l'on ne se parle pas, nous ne faisons que nous croiser, vous, ma soi-disant famille. Vous avez fait vos petites vies, j'ai tenté de faire la mienne. Donc pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Regina... J'avais des choses à régler dans ma vie, ça n'était pas contre toi en particulier. Je serais venue te voir avec Henry... Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps pour ça._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, enfin... Je suis censée te croire parce qu'au moment où je veux en finir avec cette vie, tu apparais, comme à ton habitude, pour sauver l'âme esseulée en la gavant de paroles réconfortantes ? C'est très gentil Miss Swan, mais je crois que je n'ai surtout pas besoin de votre pitié pour me retenir._ » Finit-elle en essayant de se lever.

« _\- Assis !_ »

Regina sentit une force incroyable la maintenir sur le fauteuil.

«- _Emma_... »

Elle la regarda, surprise. La blonde s'était détournée doucement et soupira. Regina pensa alors qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle se ravisa et se cala dans le fauteuil, profitant pour regarder autour d'elle. Ça n'était pas vraiment une maison, c'était une sorte de grand chalet en bord de mer. L'ensemble avait l'air chaleureux. Cela reflétait sans doute les aspirations très personnelles d'Emma, de ce qui pouvait être son cadre de vie idéal.

«- _Bien, je t'écoute Emma, tu voulais discuter. Discutons !_ »

La blonde se retourna et se mit également à son aise.

«- _Ton problème, Regina, c'est que tu penses que tout ton petit monde tourne autour de toi. Sans doute un reliquat de ton éducation, mais ça n'est pas là le souci. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu voulais voir Henry plus souvent ou, qui sait, "nous" voir plus souvent._ »

Regina resta interloquée, se demandant comment Emma la voyait vraiment. Était-elle femme à demander vraiment quelque chose ? Les rares fois où elle avait réclamé à avoir Henry plus souvent, elle avait essuyé un refus.

«- _Et même si je l'avais fait, pourquoi aurais-tu accepté ? Qu'est-ce qui change de toutes les autres fois, Emma ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'autre femme fixement, comme pour essayer de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« _\- Oui, j'aurais accepté Regina. Tu as changé, profondément, tu souhaites le bonheur d'Henry et je te soupçonne même de souhaiter le mien malgré tout._

 _\- Ok, bien vu, Swan. Je te souhaite à toi, Neal, et à tes parents, une longue vie. Bon, je peux partir maintenant ?_ » Dit-elle sèchement.

«- _Non, je n'ai pas fini avec toi Regina. Et n'ajoute pas Neal ou mes parents à l'équation. Ce soir, ça n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse vraiment._ » Dit-elle, sa voix trahissant une certaine tristesse.

«- _Et qu'est-ce qui est censé nous intéresser ?_

 _\- Nous_. »

La réponse tomba comme un couperet. Au loin, Regina pouvait entendre le bruit de la mer. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Emma se leva d'un coup et s'approcha d'elle.

«- _Déjà, je vais te rendre ceci._ »

Elle ouvrit une boite qui était posée sur la table basse et en sortit un cœur enchanté. Il était sombre en grande partie. Subsistaient, ici et là, des traces rouges qui irradiaient faiblement. Regina resta pétrifiée. Emma se tenait immobile au-dessus d'elle, sa main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ressentit la chaleur sereine de la magie de la blonde, et celle-ci plongea alors sa main et le cœur dans la poitrine de la brune, qui étouffa un cri. Emma la fixait droit dans les yeux, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle et lui chuchota que « _pour aimer, c'est préférable._ » Regina sentit la tête lui tourner, un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux, elle perdit connaissance.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fixait le plafond d'une chambre. Une lumière douce était allumée. Elle se releva, son corps lui faisait mal, des courbatures, des crampes, un ensemble de sensations désagréables. Emma frappa à la porte. « _Comme si être polie était son souci maintenant_ » pensa la brune.

«- _Vous m'avez fait quoi, Swan ?_

 _\- J'ai remis votre cœur à sa place, je le trouvais très moyen en déco dans mon salon._

 _\- Je vois, vous n'aviez pas saisi la symbolique de la chose._

 _\- Ne me sous-estimez pas... Offrir son cœur à quelqu'un n'est pas anodin, mais bon le vôtre est corrompu par la magie noire que vous avez exercée longtemps. Mais vous allez m'expliquer votre version des choses. Pourquoi me l'avoir donné à moi ?_

 _\- Pour vous montrer l'échec de ma rédemption. J'ai eu beau faire avec vous, Henry et tout le reste, ça reste sombre, voyez-vous. Noir comme la nuit. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut sauver. C'était un avertissement Miss Swan, ne vous acharnez pas à vouloir défendre autre chose que des innocents.._. »

Regina se releva un peu plus tout en restant assise sur le lit. Elle se sentait trop faible pour partir en courant, même si c'était une option qu'elle avait considéré.

«- _Je vais vous dire ce que m'a fait, à moi, d'avoir ça comme cadeau : J'ai ouvert le paquet, je l'ai pris dans les mains, et vous savez, je ne contrôle pas trop la magie, elle est parfois impulsive chez moi, je savais que c'était le vôtre et je l'ai... Lu, Regina. Et ce que j'ai pu en voir, ce sont des images saccadées de vos impulsions, de vos sentiments, envers votre mère, votre père, Henry, Snow et moi y compris. J'ai eu la nausée de tous ces sentiments jamais exprimés réellement._

 _\- C'est splendide, dit donc ! Et bien, je ne savais pas que c'était un disque dur émotionnel, la prochaine fois, je vous donnerai mon journal intime_ » essaya-t-elle de railler.

« _\- Je veux dire que j'ai eu mal pour vous, j'ai ressenti mon propre cœur se compresser de façon inexpliquée. J'ai tout d'abord appelé Archie, pour savoir s'il connaissait vos projets, il m'a dit que non. Il a été surpris de voir que je tenais votre cœur entre mes mains, il n'a pas vraiment la même façon de voir les choses... Il m'a dit que vous aviez sûrement fait comme Cora lorsqu'elle a donné son propre cœur à Rumple, que vous vous débarrassiez de tout sentiment pour ne pas avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à vous raccrocher._

 _\- Ce brave Archie, toujours à chercher midi à quatorze heures. Oui, je souhaitais en finir avant votre stupide apparition._ »

Regina était fort mal à l'aise, elle ne savait vraiment pas qu'un cœur pouvait révéler de telles choses, si intimes, si personnelles.

«- _Archie n'a pas dit que ça, vous savez..._

 _\- Allons donc, j'ai aussi le droit à une séance d'analyse de mes actes ?_

 _\- Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal Regina, je crois. Si vous voulez, je peux demander à Archie de venir parler avec vous._ » Dit Emma sur un ton sérieux.

«- _À quoi bon, s'il vous a déjà délivré le message ?_ » Soupira la brune.

«- _Effectivement. Vous savez, dans mon monde, offrir son cœur à quelqu'un c'est demander à l'autre de l'aimer. Est-ce ce que vous voulez, que je vous aime, Regina ?_ »

La question était posée avec un calme effrayant. Un silence lourd s'abattit entre les deux femmes.

« _\- Vous aimer ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fiche de vous aimer ou l'inverse ? Franchement Swan, tout ce cirque pour ça ?_ »

La brune avait des frissons tout le long du corps, elle mentait vraiment magnifiquement bien. Mais devant Emma, c'était peine perdue.

« _\- Regina... Je ne vous rappelle pas mon don initial... Vous perdez votre temps toute seule là !_

 _\- Oui, bien... Franchement, vos méthodes sont déloyales. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Oui, j'aurais aimé que vous m'appréciiez comme un... Je ne sais pas moi, comme un membre de votre famille, mais j'ai ce désir idiot envers chacun d'entre vous, enfin à l'exception de Rumple, vraiment..._

 _\- Vous mentez moins, mais vous cachez toujours l'important de l'histoire Regina... Arrêtez de parler des autres comme vous le faites, avec Henry et moi._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Bon_ » soupira Emma, « _on va faire une pause, vous allez vous laver et manger. Je pressens que ça fait plusieurs jours que vous errez comme une âme en peine._

 _\- C'est dit de façon pleine de tact. Mais oui, cela fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas vu une salle de bain et un repas, mais je vais vous faire la joie d'aller dans la vôtre. Pour le reste, je vous déconseille de tenter de me gaver avec vos horribles hamburgers._ »

Emma sourit. Depuis son arrivée, c'était la première fois que Regina lisait autre chose que de la tristesse sur sa figure.

«- _Vous trouverez des affaires à vous, là_ » dit la blonde en montrant une commode, « _et de quoi vous laver dans la salle de bain. Si vous avez besoin, vous m'appelez. Ah, laissez la porte ouverte !_

 _\- La porte ouverte ?! Franchement Miss Swan, vous vous permettez tout et n'importe quoi parce que je suis votre prisonnière, en plus de prendre mes affaires personnelles chez moi ?_

 _\- Vous préférez que je vous observe via la magie dans vos faits et gestes et que je vous impose ma garde-robe ?_ » S'enquit froidement Emma.

Regina esquissa un rictus qui voulait dire qu'elle s'y pliait. Que faire d'autre, si ce n'est de subir les demandes de sa geôlière ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Par tous les enfers, qu'est-ce que lui voulait Emma ? Pensa-t-elle sous sa douche. Elle était coincée là avec la Sauveuse, qui lui avait rendu son cœur et qui l'avait lu. Regina eut l'impression détestable qu'on avait violé son jardin secret. Déjà que parfois, elle n'y voyait pas clair sur ses sentiments envers « _ces gens_ », en pensant aux deux idiots et à Emma ; seul Henry avait une affection tendre et évidente dans sa tête. Le reste se partageait des sentiments ambivalents, ce qui valait à Regina des tourments sans noms. Était-ce cela qu'avait vu Emma ? Qu'elle l'aimait et la haïssait ? La jalousie, la rivalité, la fraternité... Bref, des sentiments vieux comme le monde, enfin, les mondes.

Elle soupira et sortit de sa douche. Elle prit le temps de se maquiller, après tout si c'était pour mourir à la fin des mains d'Emma, autant mourir dignement, comme une Reine. Oui, Regina pensa qu'Emma préférerait la tuer plutôt que de la laisser mettre fin à ses jours, peut-être pour lui offrir un ultime combat, car elle n'allait pas rester toute sa vie ici, même si le cadre était très agréable. Oui, ça pouvait être une mort tout à fait romantique, digne de la fin de l'Evil Queen. Regina sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre au salon. Une odeur agréable se dégageait, visiblement Emma avait tenté de cuisiner quelque chose.

«- _Je suis surprise que vous n'utilisiez pas la magie pour faire un repas dans ce cadre magique._

 _\- Ici, j'édicte mes règles, j'utilise la magie que pour faire pousser ou créer des choses qui auraient mis des années à apparaître dans la réalité._

 _\- La parfaite petite magicienne... Je vois que vous m'avez vraiment dépassée dans le domaine créatif. Tout paraît vraiment réel, du bruit des vagues dehors au feu dans la cheminée, vous avez même réussi à recréer des éléments, je suis très impressionnée, vraiment..._

 _\- Je vous remercie du compliment_ » dit Emma en émettant un sourire, c'était si rare de voir Regina impressionnée de quoi que ce soit. « _Si vous voulez bien passer à table._ »

Regina trouva une table parfaitement dressée dans la véranda, une vue magnifique s'ouvrait sur la mer. La soirée était parfaitement orchestrée, même le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître des étoiles. Elle fut encore plus stupéfaite. Comment Emma pouvait-elle créer de telles choses ? Elle prit place sans émettre un son, tout cela paraissait magnifique, mais elle resta sur ses gardes. Tout ce faste décor devait forcément cacher quelque chose.

« _\- C'est ici que vous invitez votre cher et tendre ? Effectivement, c'est plus romantique comme endroit que Storybrooke, je vous le concède._ » Lâcha-t-elle.

«- _Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Pas même Henry._ »

Le visage d'Emma s'était refermé brusquement. Regina pensa qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, un souci peut-être avec son prince charmant.

«- _J'ai été indiscrète... J'en suis désolée._ » Fit la brune d'un air presque ennuyé.

« _\- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Ne faisons pas de mystère, voulez-vous ? Neal déteste la magie, ce que je fais l'apeure plus qu'autre chose et Henry est trop jeune pour pouvoir prendre le recul nécessaire avec tout ça. Il apprend déjà à gérer les ennuis des enfants de son âge._ »

Le ton d'Emma soulignait de la tristesse et l'abattement, ce qui surprit Regina. Elle pensait que tout allait bien pour les « _gentils_ », que les problèmes avec la magie ou le cœur n'étaient pas au rendez-vous de la vie tranquille des gens bien.

«- _Et oui Regina, vous imaginiez quoi, que les tourments de la vie vous étaient spécifiquement réservés ?_ » Argua Emma.

Regina fut surprise, tant par le ton que l'attaque, mais surtout elle avait l'impression que la blonde lisait en elle.

« _\- Et bien, c'est surprenant, je pensais que votre vie allait comme vous vouliez._

 _\- Détrompez-vous. Si je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles, c'était aussi à cause de cela. Ne croyez pas que je n'en ai rien à faire de vous._ »

Emma fixa Regina quelques minutes puis commença à manger. Tout cela lui paraissait un peu curieux, si Emma avait rompu avec Neal, Henry aurait été au courant et le lui aurait révélé. Enfin, ça n'était pas possible qu'un tel événement lui ait échappé. Regina n'osait pas poser la question, mais c'était trop important pour rester sans réaction. Elle but un verre de vin, alors qu'elle commençait à manger ce qui pouvait visiblement ressemblait à une quiche qui n'était pas mauvaise.

« _\- Sans paraître indiscrète, vous avez rompu avec Neal ?_ »

Elle finit son verre. Elle avait presque peur de la réaction d'Emma ou de la réponse. La blonde regarda alors au loin vers la mer, puis dirigea son regard clair vers Regina. Aucune des deux ne baissa alors les yeux.

«- _Oui_. »

Elle répondit puis se versa elle-même un verre de vin et en profita pour battre en retraite devant le regard sombre de Regina.

«- _Vous permettez que je mente en vous disant que je suis désolée pour vous, par contre je suis vraiment désolée pour Henry._ »

Elle comprit que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait avoir plusieurs niveaux de lecture, et pensa qu'elle allait laisser Emma comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. La blonde s'adossa un peu brusquement à la chaise et répliqua.

« _\- Je le suis aussi pour Henry, je voulais vraiment créer une unité familiale rêvée pour lui, une mère et un père, des choses que moi je n'ai pas eu. Mais au final, c'est plus à moi que ça manquait qu'à lui. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ?_ »

Regina restait surprise d'autant de confidences de la part d'Emma, alors que cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait l'impression d'être bannie de sa vie.

« _\- Non, absolument pas, j'imagine qu'il devait être déçu._

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que ça faisait surtout plaisir à Neal et moi d'être ensemble, mais que lui, il aurait aimé vivre avec vous plus souvent. Il n'avait pas osé nous le dire de peur de nous blesser._ »

Regina réprima un sourire. Son fils ne l'avait pas abandonné, il protégeait Emma, tout simplement.

« _\- Vous voyez Regina, vous restez importante pour Henry. Rien que pour ça, vous n'avez pas à vous foutre en l'air._ »

Emma pensa qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Regina la regarda fixement et en s'adossant également à sa chaise.

«- _Oui, Henry m'aime. J'aurais tout de même apprécié qu'il se confie à moi sur ce qu'il vivait avec vous._

 _\- Je lui avais demandé de ne rien vous dire._ »

Emma la regarda et lui lâcha un sourire énigmatique. Pourquoi la regardait-elle comme ça ? Se demanda Regina. Elle avait la nette impression que la blonde était loin de lui avoir tout dit.

«- _Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu m'inquiéter pour vous aussi._ »

Regina réprima son agacement. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler un peu trop librement de ce qui lui passait par la tête ou le cœur.

« _\- Je vous félicite, ça doit être la première fois dans la soirée où vous faites une phrase sans que ce soit entaché d'un mensonge ou d'une omission._ »

Le ton était un peu coupant et sarcastique. Regina n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui renvoie dans les dents ses propres méthodes.

« _\- « Pourquoi ? » Et bien je ne voulais pas mélanger les choses._ » Reprit la blonde. « Ce qui se passait entre moi et Neal ne regardait que nous deux, je ne voulais pas vous mêler à cela. »

Emma se leva et alla chercher le dessert dans la cuisine. Regina sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Elle aurait voulu partir en courant, mais non, elle restait là, il y avait trop d'énigmes. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi lui dire dans cet univers-là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit simplement les choses comme deux amies, deux connaissances ? Enfin quoi, elle pouvait entendre que son couple ne fonctionnait pas... Pourquoi tant de cachotteries de la part d'Emma ? Cette dernière revint avec une tarte aux fraises, quelque chose de simple pour Regina, mais qui avait sans doute demandé des heures difficiles à la blonde qui, selon ses souvenirs, était une piètre cuisinière.

«- _Vous aviez peur que j'agisse envers mon demi-frère, ou vous ? Que j'utilise la magie ? Ou profiter de la situation pour faire quelque chose de négatif envers vous ?_ »

Après tout, elle n'était pas une sainte, Emma pouvait peut-être craindre une attaque de sa part. Elle était peinée que la blonde ait pu penser cela, mais après tout... L'autre femme eut un léger sourire qui réprimait un petit rire.

« _\- Non, du tout Regina, je ne vous crains plus sur ce terrain-là. Ça n'est pas ça du tout. Il y a plusieurs raisons, et je vais vous en dire une, qui est pour moi la plus simple à vous donner ce soir. J'avais peur de votre jugement, surtout que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas capable d'avoir une relation stable ni d'offrir un cadre convenable à Henry._

 _\- Miss Swan, vous devriez avoir un peu plus confiance en vous. Je vous l'accorde, j'aurais pu le penser, ou bien plus vraisemblablement, que vous aviez fait votre possible pour que les choses s'arrangent. Que vous soyez détentrice d'une puissante magie n'arrange rien. Cela demande une personne compréhensive à vos côtés et je crains que Bae ne soit effectivement pas la bonne personne._

 _\- Ah, et pour vous... Quel genre de personne me conviendrait ?_ »

Emma lui lança un regard insistant. La question avait de quoi déstabiliser Regina, depuis quand la Sauveuse se souciait-elle de ce qu'elle pensait sur sa vie ? Il valait mieux ne pas répondre à ce genre de question, se dit-elle.

« _\- Plutôt que de me demander des choses auxquelles je ne peux, hélas, pas vous répondre Miss Swan, répondez déjà à mes questions. Pour quelles autres raisons ne vouliez-vous pas que je sois au courant de votre rupture ?_ »

« _Un partout_ » pensa Emma. Regina était en train de récupérer toutes ses facultés et essayait de battre en brèche les défenses de la blonde. Non, Emma ne voulait pas en arriver là, pas tout de suite.

«- _Je vous répondrais peut-être une autre fois Regina._ »

Voilà, c'était franc et cela allait sûrement la frustrer. Regina fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux s'approcher d'Emma.

«- _Dites, vous n'avez pas fait tout ça pour battre en retraite à chaque question que je vous pose Emma ? Donc, reprenons. Pourquoi cette envie de savoir si je peux ou veux me faire apprécier de vous, si je sais quelle personne vous convient et pourquoi me cachez votre r-_ »

Le simple fait d'énumérer les différentes questions auxquelles Emma se refusait de répondre eut tout d'un coup l'effet d'un détonateur. Regina s'interrompit, totalement interdite. La tarte aux fraises devant elle ne lui disait, mais alors vraiment plus rien. Emma se leva, un verre à la main, et le but d'une traite. Regina bondit et l'attrapa par un bras, puis la fit tourner sur elle-même un peu brusquement. Sa voix s'étrangla et elle eut du mal à émettre un son.

« _\- Swan !... Emma, à quoi jouez-vous avec moi là ?_ »

La blonde resta mutique, son regard clair se voilant de larmes.

«- _Emma, répondez-moi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Sa voix s'était adoucie, sa main sur le bras d'Emma maintenait un lien physique peu coutumier entre elles. La blonde avait l'air incapable de répondre ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regardait fixement Regina d'un air triste, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La brune lui retira le verre des mains et le posa quelque part. Celle-ci avait très peur de comprendre, visiblement son cœur avait dû livrer des choses qu'elle-même ne savait pas, ou refusait de voir, ou d'assumer. Elle attira Emma contre elle, qui éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. L'atmosphère commença à se troubler autour d'elles.

«- _Oh hé, Emma, concentrez-vous, votre création s'effrite là... Reprenez-vous, il est dangereux de quitter brusquement ce genre d'endroit._ »

Regina sentit qu'Emma n'était plus en état émotif de maintenir la magie en place. Elle se concentra et mit sa propre magie à la portée des éléments qui soutenaient la construction de la jeune femme. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle aurait pu quitter l'endroit à tout moment. Rien, non, rien n'avait été mis en place pour l'empêcher de partir. Décidément, Emma avait agi au bluff avec elle depuis le début. Elle put alors se concentrer sur cette dernière, qui était toujours dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre contact, et encore moins avec une femme. Son corps se raidit quand elle sentit les mains d'Emma agripper son chemisier.

«- _Emma, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci, pourquoi me sauver encore ?_ »

Elle n'avait que des interrogations. Ses propres mains se perdirent dans le dos d'Emma. Elle la caressait doucement pour la réconforter. Elle trouvait ses gestes maladroits, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Regina puisa en elle un reste de courage, si jamais elle en avait eu dans sa vie.

« _\- Emma, qu'as-tu as lu dans mon cœur ?_ »

« _Voilà, une question honnête_ » pensa-t-elle. Emma se dégagea de l'étreinte de Regina et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _\- Mais, Regina... Que tu m'aimes._ »

La brune resta totalement interdite. Elle avait envie de dire des choses, mais quoi ? Emma avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur elle qu'elle-même. Regina recula et manqua de tomber. Elle trouva le sofa pour tout appui et se laissa choir. Emma la regardait, les yeux rougis. Celle-ci aurait voulu que l'étreinte qu'elle venait d'avoir continue, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire ou faire, elle-même totalement apeurée. Elle tendit les mains vers Regina, mais se ravisa. La brune tenta de rependre ses esprits, et opta pour garder un calme olympien pour mieux réfléchir ; il s'agissait de ne pas comprendre de travers ce qu'Emma venait de dire.

«- _Swan, vous y allez un peu fort là, dites... Oui, peut-être que je vous aime quelque part, depuis tout ce temps, vous êtes la mère d'Henry, peut-être que je vous apprécie beaucoup maintenant, enfin ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire... N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Voilà, il y a « aimer » et... « Aimer », on va tenter d'émettre des nuances, songea-t-elle. Elle espérait secrètement qu'Emma n'allait pas se lancer dans une croisade sentimentale, elle n'était franchement pas en état de se confronter à nouveau comme ça à la blonde. Cette dernière la regarda et soupira à nouveau, visiblement ça n'était pas la bonne réponse.

«- _Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'amour Regina, et vous m'avez parfaitement comprise._ »

Regina se dit que son cœur l'avait trahi. Pire, qu'elle avait offert à Emma de quoi se moquer d'elle ; d'elle et de ses sentiments, servi sur un plateau.

«- _Le problème Swan, c'est que vous avez l'air d'être plus au courant que moi de ce que je ressens. Vous n'auriez pas dû... Vous.._. »

Regina sentit aussi qu'elle avait envie de pleurer et elle était en colère. Jamais, non, jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'Emma sache ses sentiments pour elle, c'était hors de question. Elle pouvait partir et s'évanouir dans les airs, mais quelque chose la retenait. Peut-être le regard d'Emma, tout aussi perdu que le sien, ou son envie de la reprendre dans ses bras.

« _\- Regina, arrêtez d'avoir peur de moi... Par pitié, je me fais déjà peur à moi-même. Je n'ai pas choisi d'y voir cela, mais c'est bien ce qui m'a éclaté au visage quand j'ai eu votre cœur entre les mains. Je regrette... Et si je ne l'avais pas eu, je n'aurais pas pu vous empêcher de... Ce que vous alliez faire._

 _\- Oui, et avec votre tact légendaire, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de me le dire. C'est regrettable Miss Swan, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Mes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, ne regardent que moi, que je les exprime ou pas... Aussi, vous n'avez pas à vous charger de ce poids._ »

Regina se leva. Cette fois, ça concluait très bien les choses ; manquait plus qu'un amour impossible pour en finir avec cette vie pitoyable. Emma s'approcha d'elle.

« _\- Oui, Regina, ça n'est pas juste que moi je sache ce qu'il y a dans votre cœur, sans que vous sachiez ce qu'il y a dans le mien._ »

Elle prit la main de Regina et la plongea dans sa propre poitrine sans crier gare. La brune sentit son cœur dans sa main. Elle aurait pu s'en saisir, mais pas l'arracher. Il était le centre de sa magie à elle, elle le sentit. À son tour, elle put lire ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur d'Emma. Elle y trouva de la colère, de la tristesse, des images d'une enfance terrible, ballottée à droite, à gauche, de mauvaises gens, de la douleur. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle sentait un lien fort avec elle ; plus on se rapprochait de moments plus ou moins agréables, d'échanges, plus les sentiments d'Emma semblaient avoir évolué et changé vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle vit la rupture d'avec Neal, le découragement et curieusement la solitude. Une solitude qui cachait d'étranges sentiments, elle vit Emma caresser une photo où elles étaient prises avec Henry. Elle ressentit une chaleur douce, une bienveillance naturelle qui lui était adressée, et puis quelque chose de plus fort, qui lui fit même mal : du désir la concernant, l'intimité d'Emma dévoilée, une nuit où elle avait crié son prénom... Et puis plus rien. Emma relâcha le poignet de Regina, qui fut à court de souffle.

« _\- J'espère que vous avez compris cette fois, et que vos foutus « pourquoi » ont toutes leurs réponses_ » souffla Emma.

Regina la regarda, interdite. Elle aussi l'aimait et... Pas qu'un peu ! Ça n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était certain. Regina prit la main d'Emma et l'invita à s'asseoir doucement à côté d'elle. La blonde était encore pliée en deux par la douleur. L'autre femme lui caressa le dos.

« _\- Ça va passer._

 _\- Tu parles d'une première fois !_ » Chuchota la blonde, puis rit nerveusement malgré la douleur. « _Alors ? Rassurée ?_ »

Regina la regarda et rit à son tour.

« _\- Non, pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas si tu imagines Emma, ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Non je ne me le suis jamais imaginé vraiment... Que ça puisse être réciproque. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma rupture, c'est que c'était à cause de toi. Même Neal ne le sait pas, j'ai fait passer cela sur son refus de la magie et... Je ne le désirais pas, ou plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir là-dessus... Quand j'ai reçu ton cœur, je venais à peine de comprendre mes sentiments pour toi. Tu me manquais chaque jour Regina... Je voulais voir si je pouvais tenir sans te voir, sans te parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tester sur la longueur tu vois, et je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi._ »

Regina écoutait Emma et elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Celle-ci fut serrée de suite.

«- _J'ai demandé de l'aide à Gold pour te retrouver._ » Continua la blonde. « _Je ne connais pas ce genre de magie, alors il m'a montré et m'a conduit à toi. Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il a toujours su que nous étions vouées l'une à l'autre... Mais cet animal préférait ne rien dire._

 _\- Un jour, j'aurais une sérieuse conversation avec cet individu._

 _\- Si on oubliait un peu tout ça... La magie, je ne l'ai pas choisi, ça s'est imposé à moi. Mais toi, je t'ai choisie._ »

Regina avait envie de pleurer de joie, mais elle réprima ses émotions ; elle n'allait pas devenir du jour au lendemain une guimauve comme les deux idiots.

« _\- Je vois. Et ce soir, tu avais l'intention que je t'avoue mes sentiments ?_

 _\- Je l'espérais... Que je n'aurais pas recours à la magie aussi, que ça allait se passer "normalement", comme entre des personnes normales. Mais bon, au vu de notre passé, ça semblait peut-être exclu... Tu n'as jamais pensé me le dire ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Si... À bien des moments, parfois surtout après Neverland. Avant, non, j'étais trop dans mes "histoires" avec ma mère. Bref, toi et moi, c'était trop compliqué, je ressentais une haine générale... Et puis tu as retrouvé Neal, alors je n'ai rien dit, de toute façon je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de très courageux Emma, je ne suis pas comme toi, aussi forte... Peut-être aussi que tu m'as touchée quand tu es revenue à la mine. Je ne sais pas, c'est parfois confus... Je ressentais trop de choses divergentes d'un coup te concernant._ » Regina prit une longue inspiration. « _Et toi, Emma, tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Le désir, ça compte comme réponse ? Je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique, le seul souci, c'est que normalement les femmes... Enfin si tant est qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de normal dans cette histoire, c'est pas mon truc, mais toi, je ne sais pas... On n'aurait pas été des, quoi... Ennemies ? Dès le départ, je ne sais pas... Je pense que oui, ça aurait pu le faire, si tu n'avais pas tenté de me foutre à la porte de la ville._ »

Regina était un peu surprise de la réponse. « _Du désir_ ». C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Emma n'était peut-être pas la grande romantique qu'elle croyait. La blonde lut la déception, peut-être, sur son visage.

«- _Je te taquine hein... T'aimer est apparu, je crois, quand tu m'as appris la magie. Tu étais patiente avec moi, je ressentais la tienne, elle se mélangeait avec la mienne, une fois j'ai eu l'impression... Enfin, tu vas te moquer de moi..._

 _\- Du tout, continue._

 _\- L'impression que ta magie se liait à la mienne de façon très intense. Bref, je ne sais comment dire ça sans que ça ait l'air ridicule, c'était comme si tu me faisais l'amour, que tu me guidais... C'était très agréable._

 _\- Ça n'a rien de ridicule... Si j'ai compris un peu l'histoire de la création de nos mondes respectifs, ils sont profondément liés, ta magie, la mienne, et celle de Gold. Ça n'est pas très étonnant que nous soyons donc les gardiens des mondes. Donc pour en revenir à tes sensations... Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Et... Je te rassure, j'avais la même impression. Par contre, je ne contrôlais pas toujours tout._

 _\- Donc, après ça... Et bien... C'était difficile de se passer de toi. J'ai bien essayé, mais sans vraiment de succès, et puis je n'avais confiance qu'en toi, je ne pouvais en parler qu'avec toi... Puis lorsque tu as commencé à vouloir changer pour Henry, j'ai ressenti de l'admiration._ »

Regina était surprise qu'Emma ait pu cacher tout cela au fond d'elle.

«- _Tu sais que tout à l'heure, j'ai utilisé la magie pour nous éviter le chaos ici ?_

 _\- Oui, je sais, je l'ai senti et je le sens encore._

 _\- J'ai rompu ma promesse à Henry de ne plus utiliser ma magie._

 _\- Ici ça n'est pas pareil, je contrôle assez bien la situation et tu ne pourrais pas l'utiliser pour nuire. Tu peux toujours essayer._

 _\- Je n'y tiens pas.._. »

Elles se rapprochèrent physiquement, mais elles restaient timides dans leur approche. C'était bien beau de s'avouer des sentiments, mais elles ne se sentaient pas tout à fait capables de se sauter l'une sur l'autre non plus. Il faudrait peut-être du temps pour qu'elles puissent à nouveau créer un nouveau lien, pensèrent-elles de concert sans se le dire.

«- _Petite question qui n'a rien à voir, où est Henry ?_ » S'enquit la brune.

« _\- Chez mes parents pour quelques jours. Si tu veux le voir, je peux le faire venir..._

 _\- Pas tout de suite... Je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler toutes les deux._

 _\- Effectivement._ » Accepta Emma, qui semblait soudain prise dans ses tourments.

« _\- Tu peux garder cet endroit stable pendant combien de temps ?_

 _\- Trois ou quatre jours, après je suis trop épuisée._

 _\- Avec mon soutien, ça pourrait être une semaine, c'est parfait._ »

Regina se leva et alla chercher les assiettes avec les parts de tarte.

«- _On va manger un peu, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de notre énergie._ »

Regina pensa qu'Emma était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle. La pensée d'en finir n'avait pas pour autant disparue, mais Emma avait profondément ébranlé ses convictions sur sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait droit à une seconde chance avec l'être qui l'énervait le plus au monde, et qui la complétait le mieux également. Emma mangea sa part silencieusement. Elle se leva ensuite et fit disparaître la table où elles avaient mangé. Regina fut surprise qu'elle ait usé de la magie pour des choses aussi faciles à faire, sans recours à celle-ci.

«- _Emma, ça va ?_ » Demanda-t-elle de façon spontanée.

La pluie se mit à tomber.

«- _Oui et non, je suis épuisée Regina. Tout ça m'a demandé une grande quantité d'énergie, plus que je ne le pensais._ » Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Regina constata qu'Emma utilisait sa magie avec une grande douceur, c'en était presque poétique, comme le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui résonnait sur le toit. Elle sentit que la blonde faisait des efforts surhumains. Elle la prit par la taille et l'enlaça, dans un geste tendre et spontané. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa à nouveau sa magie se mêler à celle d'Emma, qui se laissait porter par celle-ci. Elle les fit disparaître à l'étage dans la chambre. Elle chuchota alors.

«- _Il faut que tu te reposes._

 _\- N'en profite pas pour disparaître, parce que tu sais, je te retrouverais toujours_ » répondit-elle très doucement.

Regina savait ce que ces paroles voulaient dire, et elle allait bientôt savoir si cela était si vrai. Elle se pencha au-dessus d'Emma, qui ferma les yeux, sentant l'autre femme se rapprocher de son visage. Ce fut d'abord la caresse de ses cheveux sombres sur sa peau qui l'électrisa. Le contact des lèvres de Regina sur les siennes fut une sensation incomparable, elle n'avait pas souvenir de ce genre de choses. Une onde de choc se dégagea de leur baiser. Emma sentit que Regina reculait doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vu Regina lui sourire d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez cette femme. Elles reprirent leur baiser avec plus de passion, leurs langues et leurs mains se livrèrent à diverses caresses. Elles ne savaient pas trop comment, mais au fil des minutes, leurs vêtements avaient déserté. Elles ne purent réprimer bien longtemps leurs désirs, mais Regina indiqua à Emma de se laisser faire, trop épuisée pour être aussi active qu'elle-même. La blonde comprit alors qu'un composant de la nature profonde de Regina était une forme d'animalité et de passion. Elle pouvait se laisser porter ou envahir par les caresses de celle-ci.

Emma se laissa faire et défaire par ses baisers qui partaient de son cou, pour finir au creux de son intimité. Il n'y avait pas de frontières, et ça la déposait régulièrement au bord de l'explosion de plaisirs. Ça non plus, elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir déjà connu une telle sensation. Sa partenaire se montrait très délicate quand il le fallait, et beaucoup moins quand elle le souhaitait. Des cris et des soupirs se mêlèrent à la nuit, couvrant même le chant de la pluie.

Regina se découvrait des appétits. Il lui semblait qu'Emma réagissait à chacun de ses baisers ou autres jeux avec sa langue ou ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucune place au doute sur leur synergie. Emma rendit les armes après de longues minutes et Regina la rejoignit rapidement dans ce moment extraordinaire de communion. Elles se caressèrent longuement après, avant qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Toutes deux enlacées, elles trouvèrent enfin une certaine sérénité qui leur avait fait défaut dans leur existence. Elles continuèrent à s'enrouler l'une à l'autre, dans un flux infini. Rassurée, Regina s'endormit profondément auprès de sa compagne.

 **.~.~.~.**

60 années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour-là. Henry approcha de ce lieu si magique, rempli d'ondes extraordinaires, un lieu où il aimait être. Pour ses 70 ans, il avait emmené sa famille ici, en cet endroit si incroyable. Sa compagne avait ouvert les yeux et avait découvert cet espace rempli de souvenirs. La « _seconde maison_ » ou « _le sanctuaire_ », comme disait Henry. Il n'avait jamais emmené personne, si ce n'est Grace, lors de sa demande en mariage. Cette dernière avait été émue aux larmes la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Il était encore en forme pour son âge. Il avait laissé Eléa et Bran composer un très joli bouquet avec les fleurs du champ, qu'il prit de leurs jeunes mains. Cet endroit était parfait. Si le paradis existait, cela devait ressembler à ceci. Il se dirigea vers les deux pierres simples qui s'y trouvaient. Pour l'une, deux prénoms accolés s'y trouvaient, « _Regina Mills-Swan_ » et « _Emma Swan-Mills_ », suivis d'un « _Mères adorées, reposez en paix »_. À côté, une autre pierre également où figurait « _David Nolan 'Charming' et Mary Margareth Blanchard 'Snow'. 'Je te retrouverais toujours' »._ Les arrières-petits-enfants déposèrent leurs bouquets, comme chaque année, puis partirent en courant derrière les papillons qui semblaient s'évanouir dans l'horizon.

La magie de ses deux mères n'avait jamais cessé de vivre, au contraire, elle se renforçait au fil du temps. Ce lieu devint magique et fut le refuge de bien des personnages de contes, en quête d'une seconde chance, d'une autre histoire à vivre.

 _ **Fin.**_

À Jonathan. (1989 - juillet 2013)

Écrit le 31 août 2013.


End file.
